Sounds from the Dark
by DMarEssence
Summary: When Agito is accosted by strange, spine-chilling phone calls of someone in pain, the Shark becomes rattled to the depths of his very soul. Where is Akito, and how does his voice keep finding him? Language and darkness. Slight Agito/Dark Ikki


This is a weird, strange, sickness induced thing I came up with; a little dark, a little strange... slight Ikki/Agito

* * *

"Agito! Phone's for you!" Mikan Noyamano shouted to the other part of the house. Ikki and Agito had been doing god knows what in the Crow's room until they'd heard the shrill voice of the second oldest Noyamano sister.

"What the hell? I don't get phone calls!" Agito shouted back. Mikan, however, wasn't going to take any lip from him.

"Agito, get your ass out here or I'm hanging up!"

"Fuck!" Agito hissed, standing up and rushing out of the Crow's room. The shark was curious though, as to who could possibly want to call him. Not Akito… him.

"Yeah, what the fuck do you want?" Agito barked into the receiver, earning him a stern, accosting look from Mikan and Rika who were sitting in the kitchen, drinking green tea and watching pro wrestling.

_"Agito! Where are you? I need you!!"_ Agito's uncovered eye widened at the voice.

"W-who the hell is this?" the shark asked back, a little bit quieter this time. After straining his ears for a few more seconds, Agito could ascertain that the noises in the background pertained to the city.

_Sounds like rain, _Agito deduced before waiting to hear the mysterious voice's reply.

_"Agito, a-are you still there! I need to you! Please!" _the voice sounded distant now, innocent and scared shitless. Agito, however, was not amused.

"Look, whoever you are-"

Before Agito could finish, a scream so shrill and so blood curdling pierced the household so that the four sisters and even Ikki came running. Agito listened disbelieving into the receiver. The line was dead.

_W-was that Akito?_

"What're you screaming about Agito?" Ikki complained, leaning his frame casually against the wooden doorway and glancing condescendingly down on the shark, whose shaken and doubtful demeanor had been cast off after his 'family' had come to check on him.

"Fuck, wasn't me," Agito confessed, brushing past Ikki before receiving a thwack on the head with a rolling pin.

"Language," Rika chastised, brandishing her rolling pin before sending the two boys back to their room.

Once there, Ikki glanced at Agito strangely.

"What the fuck are you giving me that look for?" the blue haired storm rider spat, crossing his arms and leaning back against the bed frame where he sat opposite Ikki.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you normally let Akito out when we get this _alone_ time together, that's all." The shark's eyes narrowed.

"You don't even understand you fuck head-" Agito began before he found himself being pushed further into the wood of the bed by Ikki, who was startlingly close.

"I'm just worried about him, that's all," Ikki continued, leaning closer and closer to Agito's lowered head, being careful of the shark's notorious fangs. It only took a moment for Agito to recover his senses however, and soon, the Crow was reeling backwards with a bloody nose.

"Jesus Agito!" Ikki sighed, plugging up his nose with a tissue and leaning back on the sheets.

"You keep leading him on you idiot! If you go near Akito again, I'll-"

Again, Agito was interrupted by an assault on Ikki's behalf, this time though, the Crow had pinned the shark down and now restrained his arms above his head, leaving Agito helpless and squirming beneath him.

With Ikki's lying on top and restricting his movement, the blue haired boy began to feel trapped. One of the Crow's hands trailed down Agito's exposed arm and stroked the back of his neck soothingly, attempting to coax the reclusive Akito out.

"Get off me you-" Agito wasn't much for getting in whole sentences that day. Ikki's lips crashed down on Agito's sucking the breath from the shark like some sort of desperate lover seeking refuge in his partner's mouth. Ikki was never like this with Agito… only _Akito _was allowed to do this with Ikki. The Fang King simply didn't swing that way.

Though he couldn't deny the unimaginable warmth building inside him from having his lips locked and his body held down, the shark felt guilty.

_This is supposed to be Akito. _

With one powerful buck of his tiny hips, Agito begrudgingly dislodged the Crow's mouth from his own threw his assailant off of him and onto the floor.

Hastily wiping his mouth of any Crow tasting saliva, Agito cursed, but remained on the bed.

"Come on Agito! You know you like it," the Crow jeered, picking himself off the floor. He was surprised though, that Agito didn't continue to beat the living daylights out of him, and for this, he was grateful.

"Leave me the hell alone," Agito warned, straightening his shirt, which had bunched up over his stomach after being held down on the bed.

Ikki was again surprised by the fact that Agito didn't move to leave. In the Crow's mind, this was an invitation.

"Do you _really _want to be left alone, Agito?" Ikki pried, spilling his words out in a near lustful purr. When Agito didn't respond, Ikki made his advance.

"You keep saying this is _all _for Akito, but what about you?" Ikki continued to scoot forward and was now face to face with the shark who was merely staring him down, his golden eyes set on Ikki's.

The Crow's hand reached up and cupped Agito's chin, pulling his face closer and closer until their lips touched again, this time consensual from Agito's end. Ikki crept forward until he was in Agito's lap, placing his other hand on the side of Agito's head and pressing their faces closer.

Agito growled at the fact that he was being used in such a manner. If he backed out now, Ikki would never look at Akito again, and the shark couldn't bear that caliber of guilt. Sitting on the sheets, being pressed against them once more, Agito felt anger rising within him, or was it passion?

Whatever it was, the shark became possessed, and drawing out his limited masculine power, he reversed his and Ikki's positions, flipping the Crow unexpectedly on his back and straddling him.

With a look of triumph, Agito now had both Ikki's hands restrained above his head. _That's better,_ Agito ascertained, throwing the Crow a victorious sneer before giving his captive's wrists a harsh squeeze.

"-and stay down," Agito growled, slipping off Ikki's legs and exiting the room.

Thankfully, Ikki's research had been conducted to the point where he no longer needed Agito to decide what was going on.

Akito was missing, and he was going to find out why.

* * *

The next day, during a Kogarasumaru practice, Ikki jumped to the sound of a phone ringing. He shouldn't have been too surprised though, because it was his own cell phone.

"Idiot," he heard Agito mutter as Ikki flipped open the phone and spoke into the receiver.

Ikki strained to hear what was going on inside the phone, but the only sound was that of heavy breathing. Someone was running, and panting… _Agito_.

"Yo, Agito!" Ikki beckoned the shark over, taking him and pulling him behind a dumpster.

"Go fuck yourself Crow-" Ikki, however, had put the noise coming through on speaker, and the shark was soon silenced.

_"A-huh-Gi-huh-To! Please!" _it was the same, pitiful, weepy voice that had called yesterday. Once again, the line went dead after a heart wrenching scream. All of Kogarasumaru had gathered at the sound which once again had gone beyond the normal ear shot of a phone.

_Why won't he get out of my head? Akito… _

"What are Ikki-kun and Agito-kun doing behind the dumpster?" Emiri nudged Ikki's side suggestively. Agito shook of his sense of foreboding and rolled his eyes at the implication.

"What the fuck is the big deal?" Agito snarled, snapping the agape phone closed and pushing it back into Ikki's hands.

* * *

_Holy fucking shit… why does he keep calling me? _The shark leaned his weight against the cool steal of the locker behind him, slamming his head on the metal to try and clear his thoughts.

Taking in a few deep breaths, Agito attempted to clear his mind.

Akito was gone, that much he was sure, but why was he calling him, and from where? The shark was nearly at the end of his ropes when he jumped at the sound of the in-school pay phone ringing off the hook.

Agito was _not _a jumpy person… but hearing the voice of Akito ringing through the lines so vividly…

Swerving suddenly into the locker room came the infamous Kazu Mikura, ATs blazing as he picked up the ringing phone suddenly.

"He-llo?" the Flame King sang into the phone. Turning towards Agito, Kazu motioned the shark forward.

"You're a pretty popular guy today, eh Agito?" the Jet laughed before he skated out again. In and out with the wind.

"Who the fuck is it?"

"_You're… lost Agito-" _

"Akito! Where are you?" Agito shouted into the receiver, his body tense with worry and dread. He glanced around the empty locker room, hoping his other half would magically manifest and save him the anxiety. Unfortunately, the Fang King was left wanting.

_"Come back Agito… I need you." _

"A-Akito, I don't know how to find you-"

_Click. _

Instead of keeping his cool and retaining a rational train of thought, Agito grabbed the black phone, ripped the cord out of the wall and hurled the piece of plastic at the cement floor, using his Fang to tear up the broken remnants.

After his tantrum, Agito was breathing heavily. His huffing didn't go unnoticed, because someone had watched the whole spectacle from the start.

"So it's true." Ikki advanced towards the blue haired boy who was shaking from the exertion of completely dismantling school property. It wasn't until Ikki made himself known that Agito realized that neither of them had their shirts on.

"What the fuck are you doing here Crow?" Agito snapped, stuffing his hands in his jeans and looking for his shirt that he'd lost somehow.

_I don't remember losing my fucking shirt… I don't remember coming in here at all! _Agito closed his eyes as a dull sensation in the back of his mind was forcing him toward Ikki.

"Don't be shy, Agito," the Crow snickered, wrapping his arms loosely around Agito's lithe shoulders and allowing his hands to slide casually down the shark's bare skin. The Fang King didn't resist. He seemed to have lost all use of his inhibitions with those simple words. It was like a spell, a drug was warping the shark's mind… his body was not his own.

"If only you'd left Akito alone! Then it wouldn't have come to this."

Agito's head snapped up briefly to look into Ikki's eyes. They were red, and glowing.

_What the fuck is going on?_ The shark demanded of himself as he tried to dislodge himself from the Crow's grip, but to no avail.

"Poor Agito… don't worry. It'll only hurt a little," Ikki flashed one of those charmingly smug smiles of his before he placed his fingers chastely on Agito's lips. Without warning, Ikki used his other hand to grip the shark's midnight blue hair firmly. His fingers massaged the sensitive scalp underneath before jerking so hard and so suddenly that Agito barely had time to think. It was as though a bucket of water was being doused on the Fang King as everything turned to darkness.

* * *

_"Is… is my brother going to be okay?" the voice of Akito penetrated the darkness. Agito longed to see his other half's face, but he was restrained… limited only to listening to his sweet voice, though this time, it wasn't screaming through a phone receiver. _

_"I'd like to tell you more, son, but it's a mental state. How did you say this happened?" a deep foreign voice responded to Akito, and then another sound could be heard. _

_Beep, beep, beep… like a heart monitor. _

_"He… he fell!" Akito sobbed. Agito longed to reach out and comfort his brother, but he was at a loss. _

_**I'm here Akito… I AM lost… **Akito repeated briefly the words that Akito had said to him earlier before the phone went dead. _

_"Those ATs… they can be pretty dangerous. I'm surprised you survived at all-" the other voice interrupted. _

_"You're wrong! Agito's great! He'd never… he'd never let anything happen to me! Never!" Agito perked up at the mention of his name. Who was that person talking to Akito? Where were they? Why couldn't he find them?_

_"I wish I had such great confidence in his recovery. But you have to help him too." _

_"I'll do anything." _

_The Fang King was frustrated. Since when did Akito do things for him? No, he lived for Akito! Something was wrong, he had to help… but he was stuck in this damn darkness… _

_**I have to help Akito… I have to get out! **_

_Before Agito had time to realize what happened, the darkness was dissipating, and he found himself falling, falling, falling. The pavement was approaching rapidly, and he could hear the shouts from above him; the Crow, the insignificant one, the fat one, those girls… why couldn't he stop falling? As suddenly as the vision started, it ended, and the ground rammed Agito like a freight train. The last thing running through his mind was Akito's voice screaming his name…_

_"AGITO!" _

Agito awoke with a scream, panting and clutching his own throat which earlier, had been devoid of sound.

The scream sounded familiar: piercing, loud, and alerted everyone in the house. Ikki, of course, inhabited the room with Agito and was first on scene.

"What the hell is your problem?" the Crow yawned lazily, scratching the back of his head as he sat up in the sheets and glared at the shark, who was shaking fervently, clutching at his throat as though trying to strangle himself.

"Whoa! Agito, calm down!" Ikki whispered, holding his hand out to Rika and Ringo who were standing at the door with a look of concern plastered on their faces.

"Hey, what's up kid?" Ikki pried gently, taking a seat next to Agito on the bed. This wasn't how Ikki talked to Agito. It was how he talked to _Akito._

"Spare me," Agito pleaded sarcastically, loosing his hands from around his neck and sliding back down so he was lying comfortably in his bed. Honestly, he didn't think he'd get back to sleep, but he felt he should try.

"Look man, you just had a nightmare, alright? Chill."

_Chill? As if! Considering you were the one who was… in my dream. And Akito…_

At the prospect of his missing brother, Agito, for the first time in his life, felt sorrow, felt grief. Just as Ikki was beginning to move away, Agito reached out for him.

"I think Akito…" the shark began, looking up at Ikki with the glistening of tears in his eyes. Ikki sat back down and took the shivering boy in his arms, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"…lost."

* * *

When Ikki awoke to find Agito sleeping in his arms, the Crow moved back to look at the younger boy. When he was asleep, you could never tell who was going to come out, so, in an attempt to pretend that Akito wasn't (as Agito so blatantly put it) _lost_, Ikki switched the eye patch from over the left to cover the right.

When Agito stirred and found himself sitting, no, _snuggling _with the Crow, he cursed himself for being so weak.

_What the hell came over me last night? Must've been about Akito._ With that, Agito dismissed his pathetic behavior on his emotional dream and opened his eyes to shove the Crow away when he noticed something unusual.

"I can't see." Agito sat up in the bed and, sensing Ikki's alert presence next to him, punched the Crow in the arm.

After Ikki had taken a look at the reasoning behind Agito's temporary blindness, he laughed. Agito didn't find it the least bit amusing.

"Open your eye you nitwit," the Crow commanded, running his fingertips over Agito's left eye carefully.

Agito only ever had his right, or both eyes open… never just the left. The left was for Akito.

"Don't fucking confuse me," Agito ordered, switching his eye patch and reaching around to find his shirt.

"Oh, you left it in the locker room, remember?" Ikki began, nudging the shark gently in the shoulder as if to jog his memory.

"The… locker room?" Agito began hesitantly.

"Yeah, remember? Right before I did this-" with lightning speed, Ikki had grabbed onto Agito's hair, intertwining his fingers in the blue spikes. With one swift and familiar motion, the Crow had sent Agito reeling.

_What's up with this mother fucker?_ Agito swore, glad that, unlike last time, he hadn't succumbed to the darkness. He didn't want that anymore.

"What's wrong Agito? Don't have your brother to protect you?" Those red eyes were back, but who did they belong to? With his hands still buried in the sharks hair, Ikki allowed himself access to the tender flesh at the nape of Agitos neck where he pressed his searing hot mouth and sank his teeth in.

Agito was so in awe, he didn't even notice when the Crow had begun to kiss up his jaw line.

Agito had had it. Something was taking over his mind, and the idea of giving in was becoming easier than this whole… living thing.

Then the phone rang, and Agito was pulled out of his pity-partying stupor.

"I-I have to answer it," Agito told the Crow, whose eyes were bleeding crimson from every pore. Ikki was right about one thing… it was a nightmare… a horrible, horrible nightmare.

_I have to get out. I have to answer it. Me. Not anyone else! Akito needs me!_

Before the Crow had time to react, Agito delivered a strong kick to this pseudo-Ikki's gut, throwing him back off the smaller boy.

_Damn does that feel good, _Agito decided, tearing out of his bedroom and down the hall towards the kitchen where the phone sat dormant on its hook.

It was still ringing.

When Agito's hand closed around the receiver and he lifted the cool plastic up to his ear, he heard a strange noise. It wasn't the comforting sound of Akito's voice… not even that irrespirable screaming… it was a long, harsh sound…

Like a flat-line.

_"Clear." The doctor charged the paddles, holding them up in his surgeon gloved hands and standing away from the patient's body. _

_"Clear." He repeated, pressing the cool metallic plates down on the boy's chest, sending a jolt of electricity through the unresponsive boy's body. _

"Clear." This time, the voice was clear, unmarred… and he could see. Agito gasped in a short breath before the defibulator had time to zap him again. His breathing was rapid, his heart rate erratic, his hands flailing about as he tried to get the people away from him; nurses, doctors, passerby, Ikki…

"You son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you-" Agito reached out in an attempt to strangle the confused Crow, but succeeded only in falling out of the bed. The shark felt his bare legs hit the floor underneath his hospital gown, and he sat up in a daze. He couldn't hear straight; think straight… and above all, he couldn't see straight. But to someone who'd been surrounded by darkness for so long, seeing was believing.

_I'm awake._

"Please lie back down young man," the familiar voice of the doctor brought Agito's gaze up to face the entirety of Team Kogarasumaru, as well as Akira and Ringo Noyamano's family. It was _the _doctor, the one from his dreams.

_From my reality,_ Agito shivered, shaking off the sleep from his limbs and sitting on the nasty sterilized mattress.

"Jesus man, you had us worried!" Kazu interrupted Agito's short respite and reached out to slap him on the back.

"Don't fucking touch me," the shark snapped, glaring at the Jet from over his shoulder.

"Been in a coma for two weeks and that's the first thing that comes out of his mouth! Goodness," Rika scoffed, rolling up a newspaper and hitting the flustered Agito over the head.

"Let me tell you man, Akito's been worried sick about you-"

Before Ikki even finished, Agito smiled a famous shark toothed grin. He could feel the gentle tingling sensation in the back of his mind that alerted him to Akito's presence, the one that'd he'd been, what, two weeks?- without.

* * *

_It was all a dream… a really fucking retarded dream, _Agito explained to his brother that night as they were lying in _their _bed… in Ikki's room of course.

_**I'm glad you're back… I thought you might've died! **_Akito's familiar sobs from the phone returned to Agito's mind, and he quickly fell upon comforting his distressed brother.

_I'm no that easy to get rid of, _Agito reminded his other half who looked up at him with teary golden eyes.

_**But… but you fell off a six story building! **_

Agito jumped briefly back to his vision that night when he'd been falling. That must've been the accident that landed him in that damn coma…

_**But you're okay now… I'm just glad to have you back! **_

_I'll tell ya, being in a perpetual nightmare where that damn Crow molests you every five seconds… yeah, I'm glad to be back too…_

Agito smiled briefly before his brother nearly imploded.

_**WHAT?**_

_Good to be back._

* * *

OMG, tell me what you think! I wrote it all in one day, and I'm super tired and I'm really ill right now! REVIEW!

DMar


End file.
